


Red Ties of Fate

by sleeping_daisies



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Break, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_daisies/pseuds/sleeping_daisies
Summary: Jumin wants you all to himself, and what better way to get what he wants than with mind games. As his love for you grows deeper and increasingly more possessive, you begin to tell yourself you never want to leave.





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Jumin's 2nd Bad Ending, where slight alterations have been made to fit the flow of the story. Be aware that there will be lots of angst/smut/fluff as well as some mind-breaking and extremely yandere Jumin!

You felt so lonely.

You had only been in Jumin's apartment for a few days, and you already wanted to go back home. You hated it here and wanted to get as far away from Jumin as possible, away from the man that kept you locked away from everything you loved.

Your original intentions of staying the night with Jumin had evolved into staying for a few days, due to his increased paranoia that you'd be hurt by unforeseen circumstances. You could understand where he was coming from, Jumin was very lonely and he seemed to love you more than anything else. You loved him too. The side of him that would drop his defenses and refinement and show you the soft side.The side of him that read you bedtime stories, and showed you his cat-print sock collection. All he wanted to protect you, or so you thought.

But his affection turned into a sick obsession. He wouldn't let you leave, not even for fresh air, or a stroll in the park. Not even to see your friends in the RFA. You felt suffocated within your own body. You wanted to scream, you wanted to run. You had even contemplated jumping out the window and ending it all. But your affection for Jumin was more important than your feelings. He just needed to recollect himself, and then everything would be okay. Why were you like this? Why did you let Jumin hold the key to your life-- both literally and figuratively.  _This isn't love,_ you would repeatedly try to convince yourself. 

You spent your hours cowering in fear. Curled up in a ball on the king sized bed, too scared and broken to move. Occasionally, you would pet Elizabeth the 3rd and talk to her about your emotions, marveling at how she was able to withstand Jumin's controlling personality. It seemed like years had gone by since you had logged on to the RFA chat room. You missed Yoosung talking about LOLOL, and Zen's selfies. You missed 707's randomness and comforting Jaehee after a tiring day at work. You missed every second not spent talking to your friends. But  _he_ was in the chat rooms as well, and you couldn't bear to stomach another second spent dealing with Jumin. 

Tonight, though, you heard your phone vibrate for the first time in forever. You reached your hand to the night table and look at the screen, and the caller ID tells you it's Zen. You feel tears well up in your eyes, emotions running high as your brain screams at you to answer the phone. Zen could be the one to save you from this lonely prison, and you could finally run away from Jumin's grasp. With a shaky finger, you swipe up to answer the call. You try to speak, but your voice is too weak to say anything.

"Hello? Hello? MC? Are you there?"

All you could do in response is breathe a small sigh, letting know Zen you knew of his presence. "MC?! What happened? We're all so worried, you haven't logged in at all in the chat for a few days. Jumin said that your phone broke and that's why you couldn't contact us. Has he hurt you? What's wrong?" Zen's voice sounds frantic and flustered. Your lack of response is probably worrying him even more.

Mustering all the courage you have, you meekly replied, "Zen, I'm okay. Please tell everyone to not worry." You knew your response is not what he wanted to hear, but you didn't know what else to say. "MC, I know you're not okay. He has you locked up in there, doesn't he? Why isn't he letting you leave? Please, talk to me," he pleads. The situation is too complicated to explain to an outsider. You had willingly run to him, full of love and excitement, wanting to experience life with him. But instead, he selfishly took all your love and locked it away for himself only, leaving none for yourself. Exasperated, you wanted to end the conversation before it got out of hand, "Look, Zen. I have to go right now. I will call you back later, okay? Please make sure you eat." You hung up and hung your head in disappointment. Why couldn't you tell Zen you needed help? Why was it so hard?

Not even a minute after your call had ended, your phone buzzed again. This time, it was a call... from Jumin. Your heart dropped and you felt your pulse elevate. Tentatively, you answered the phone. 

"Don't move."


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to alternate chapters switching between MC and Jumin's POV. Evens will be Jumin's POV and odds will MC's. Jumin is a pretty complex character to portray, so forgive me if some of his chapters are kind of meh.

I have always gotten what I’d wanted in life. The world was handed to me on a silver platter, which I accepted readily. I was content with my life and had never felt the need to experience any emotions such as love, jealousy, or lust. No woman had ever understood the tangled threads in my heart—except you, MC.

The day you walked through that door, I knew I had to have you. I was accustomed to being able to buy my hearts desires on a whim, but you were different. You did not want to be a Picasso, who’s beauty existed only to be examined. You did not want to be a silk Armani shirt, draped over only one body alone. You were not even like my dear Elizabeth the 3rd, who craved to be pampered and perfected. You wanted to be yourself, carefree and joyful. You wanted to love everyone in the RFA equally.

But I couldn’t have that.

I could never allow you to potentially fall in love with another man. My love for you was deeper than any emotion I had ever felt, I needed you more than air itself. I wanted to give you the life you deserved, one where you would spend your life with me. My selfishness dictated my actions, giving you all that money could buy. But your love could not be bought. I became so scared that you would tire of me and abandon me, leaving me for someone better—just like Rika. I wanted to fill you up with all my love and affection, to make you mine forever.

You looked beyond my flaws and saw into my soul, something which so other person had done for me. MC, you saw the real me. How could love reduce a man such as myself into a paranoid fiend?

From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I wanted to leave my mark upon you forever. Stain you with my branding of love as a permanent reminder of who your heart belonged to. But you were so kind to the others, especially Zen, that I found myself afraid of you walking out that door. You promised me you would stay and never leave, and each time I returned you happily awaited my arrival. Your gorgeous smile melted all my worries away in an instant. Oh MC, if only you would know how elated the feeling of being greeted by your lover felt. Seeing your alluring figure after a frustrating day at the office made me want to throw my principles out the window. I imagined ravaging you on my personal desk, the counter, the sofa… You were the reason I couldn’t stop the lustful dreams at night.

As time went on, you withdrew from my love. Being protected pushed you to find comfort within the RFA server, chatting up my friends and enemies. You cowered when I tried to touch you, afraid I would chain you up even further. I had to stop you from leaving, so I installed cameras in every room. I assigned Jaehee more paperwork, and paid a director to give Zen more acting roles. Luciel was easy, he was easily distracted by trivial things such as robotic cats and cars. I anonymously called Yoosung’s family and told them about his low school performance. I’m sorry MC, but I had to make their lives hell so that mine would be heaven.

But tonight, instead of dreaming of only me, I hear you quietly whisper to Zen on the phone. This feeling of rage drove me insane, MC. Why couldn’t you devote your entire heart to me? Why must you toy with my tangled emotions? You needed to be taught a lesson, effective immediately. You needed to understand that you belonged to me, and me alone.

Stifling my anger, I dial your number, anticipating the sound of your angelic voice. Before you could say anything, I uttered the words I’d been longing to say since the day I had met you:

“Don’t move.”

 


	3. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains smut and questionable consent from MC. Read at your own caution and enjoy sexy Juju

You dashed out of bed, hurrying to the door to your room.  _Was Jumin upset? He sounded disturbed,_ you think. Just moments ago you were internally dreading his existence, and yet the next you were running to his side. How did Jumin have such an enticing effect on you? His shy innocence is what attracted you to him, but his obsessiveness made you shy away. Despite being slightly afraid of him, you still loved him more than anything. You just wanted him to learn to let you go, and prove to him you would be loyal forever.

Wanting to check up on him, you open the door and find yourself face-to-face with none other than Jumin. Moonlight illuminates the hallway making it difficult to see, but you discern that he was wearing nothing except for an unbuttoned white button-up shirt and lounge pants. You also saw that his cool, grey eyes looked wild and hungry. His presence overwhelms you and makes you feel like he is towering over your small frame.

"Ah- Jumin, is everythi--"

"I thought I told you not to move," he growled, "why are you toying with me like this?" He begins to lean closer to you, forcing you to backtrack into the bedroom. His demeanor feels off to you, as it is odd that he would be so open about his feelings. You put on your most positive smile and attempt to calm Jumin down, "I'm sorry, Jumin. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." You can see him eyeing you up and down as he continues to back you into the room. 

"No, MC. Zen disturbed me," he coldly states. A pang of guilt washes over you,  _so this is why he's upset... Jumin is just jealous._ "Well, I'm sorry Zen's call bothered you, I'll make sure to not take calls after 10 p.m. again, okay?" you reason. Although Jumin's possessiveness made you feel isolated, you still pitied him. You understood that he had never had a proper coping mechanism to deal with his insecurities. He scoffs at your response and pushes his bangs out of his face with a slightly annoyed look. "You don't understand how precious you are to me, I can't have you talking to other men. Especially not a brute like Zen." 

You tried to be as understanding as you could, but Jumin wouldn't drop the subject. You began to feel exasperated at his lack of understanding. Because you understood him so well, you knew what words he'd want to hear. You planned to whisper sweet nothings into his chest as you embraced him, maybe even give him a chaste kiss goodnight. Then hopefully he would put this all behind you. Wrapping your arms around his torso, you begin to put your plan into action and sweetly said, "Jumin, stop it. You already know my heart belongs to you-" 

Fingers tangled with your locks and a fierce pain shot through your scalp. Your head had been pulled back, exposing your throat at an awkward angle. Jumin smirked as he lowered his mouth to the base of your neck. "Then prove it," he murmured against your flesh. His voice vibrated against your nape, causing you to give a slight gasp. His lips began to explore your neck and collarbone, occasionally sucking a purple bruise into your skin. The mass in his lounge pants hardened, and you felt Jumin grind himself against you. You wanted to pull away or scream, you wanted him to leave you alone. But your body betrayed you by leaning yourself into his porcelain chest, letting your hands roam freely up his back. 

Jumin's hands released your hair and moved to caress your body, giving your plump ass a few kneading squeezes. His mouth dragged across your throat and up towards your chin, before finally meeting your mouth. His kisses were fierce, and you tried your best to reject every single one by keeping your lips sealed. Eventually, one wandering hand found it's way under your nightgown and pinched your nipple, causing you to moan in both pain and excitement and Jumin seized this opportunity to unleash his mouth with yours. 

He gently coaxed you onto the bed and straddled your body, while still exploring your mouth. With one hand supporting his weight, he used the other to play with your breasts, working them around in his palm. His touch was gentle, sending a shiver down your spine. He pulled away momentarily, and his piercing eyes bore down upon you as he slid your nightdress above your head. You wanted to fight back, wanted to push him off you and run away, but you couldn't move.  _Why do I enjoy this so much?_ You couldn't contest his advances; Jumin had an invisible power over you, an alluring force that kept you submissive to his touch. He gave you gentle kisses over your face, whispering affirmations of love.

"MC, oh you are so gorgeous. You are divine. You are a princess," his words kissed your core, making you want to hear more. Jumin's hands snaked down to your hips and gently tugged your panties off, leaving your figure completely naked. Biting his lip, he lowered one hand to your core and slowly inserted his middle finger. You gasped at the sensation of his finger within your warm, throbbing pussy. He smirked when he saw your reaction, and nonchalantly said, "Darling, you're so wet. Have you been wanting me this whole time?" He added a second finger into your womanhood and began fingering harder. Small moans escaped your mouth as you were plagued with pleasure, which only furthered his appetite for your body. He increased his digit's speed eventually hitting your g-spot, leaving you a trembling mess. Withdrawing his sticky fingers, he slid down on his knees to face your pussy.

"I want to taste you, my love," he said as he gently flicked your clit with his tongue. His mouth was skilled, and once again you found yourself quivering with excitement and pleasure. The way his tongue lapped at every crevice, and the way he gently bit your folds was ecstasy. Your hands gripped the bedsheets as you began to reach your peak, moaning Jumin's name repeatedly. Hearing his name leave your angelic lips sent him into an even greater frenzy, and he shucked off his shirt and pants. Before you had a second to contest, he had lined his member up with your entrance and was ready to penetrate you. Your eyes filled with tears as he began to thrust into you, slowly but fiercely. "I'm glad you are so emotional at the joining of our bodies, MC. I am too, let me show you," he mewed in your ear as he increased his speed. 

His girthy cock ripped at your walls, sending a wave of agony coursing through your body. Tears streamed down your cheeks and stained the bedsheet and pillowcase. Although his member caused you great pain, you found yourself leaning into his mouth for a kiss. Your tongues tangled in each other's mouths as Jumin drove his cock into you, your moans being stifled by the kiss. Between kisses and groans, Jumin would remind you that you were his and his alone, creating even more fear within you. But still, your body craved his touch and his pleasure, and you could not seem to stop yourself.

"Faster, Jumin," you pleaded, losing control of your emotions. Immediately, you regretted your decision to encourage his excitement, not wanting to share such an intimate moment with him just yet. Jumin had pushed you down onto the bed and taken advantage of you, and you were too weak to say no. His possessiveness of your body and personhood only alienated you further. All these thoughts swirled in your head, and you wished for this moment to be over. After quickening his pace, Jumin had begun to pant and gasp for air, signaling his approaching climax. You too, felt the warmth of an orgasm rushing through your body. Sensing your tightening around his cock, Jumin grabbed your hips--tight enough to leave bruises--and unleashed so much force on you. "Ju-Jumin... Please stop, it's too mu-" was all you could muster before you felt yourself come. Shame had consumed your body and all you could do was blankly stare at the ceiling above as Jumin released his load into you. "M-MC, now you're truly mine," he gasped, slightly out of breath.Your bodies stayed connected for quite some time, with a sweaty Jumin draped over your body. You felt suffocated under his presence.

When he had regained his composure, he fetched a towel to clean both of you off. He gently wiped around your privates, lovingly praising your performance, "My dear, you were wonderful, splendid, perfect. I had dreamt about this moment since the day I first saw you, and now I'm afraid I will never let you out of my sight." When he finished cleaning up, he slid behind you in bed and scooped you into his arms. His embrace was gentle, and you felt him nuzzle into your hair. 

"Don't ever leave me, MC," he implored as he drifted off to sleep, "You are my everything, and I am nothing without you." That night, you were restless in his arms, regretting your decision of coming to the penthouse. You loved Jumin, but you didn't like his overly-protective nature, and you especially didn't like that despite being emotionally discontent, Jumin was able to pleasure you physically. As dusk faded into dawn, you felt drowsy and snuggled into the blankets surrounding you. Before drifting into slumber, you turned around to face a fast-asleep Jumin. His hair messily framed his sharp face, and he looked peaceful in his sleep, so peaceful that you had the urge to stroke his cheek and plant a kiss on his nose. _Did you fall for him because of his looks? Because he made you feel good?_ Those questions swirled in your head until your sleep-heavy lids closed, and you drifted into a deep slumber.


	4. Longing

"You look so beautiful like this, MC," I whispered breathlessly.

Watching you sleep serenely tugged at my heartstrings, reminding me of why I loved you so much. You truly are my greatest treasure, more than any item I've possessed-- even more than my Elizabeth the 3rd. After experiencing your body for the first time, I knew I wanted to spoil you with the best I could give you. I was once a lonely, cold man who cared very little about others. But now, I am like putty in your hands. I need to give you every ounce of my being to make you happy so that you'll never want to leave me.

Sliding out of bed gently, so as to not disturb you, I pulled the down comforter over your nude body and tucked you in. Your beautiful locks coiled around the many pillows supporting your head. The natural sunlight that streamed in through the window illuminated your locks, giving off the appearance of a halo.  _My angel... My everything...Let me snap a picture of this to remind me of your beauty,_ I think to myself as I grab my cell phone. I snap a few pictures in hopes that one of them won't be blurry, but even if they are I will still cherish them nonetheless.

Needing to prove my love and devotion to you so that you'll never find someone better, I head to the kitchen to prepare you a homemade breakfast. In one of our late-night talks in the RFA chat-room,  you had mentioned that you loved strawberries. Another time, Assistant Kang had sent a selfie of you two eating pancakes for dinner. I studied every culinary cookbook my workers could bring me, and I memorized how to make the perfect strawberry pancake. I set up all my ingredients and got to work, heating up the cast-iron griddle as I sliced the finest strawberries my attendants had delivered. My thoughts were full of nothing but last night's events--like how perfectly your shy body fit perfectly with mine. 

I carefully stacked the hotcakes and topped them with strawberries and whipped cream, and poured a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice as well. I placed everything on a tray and made my way to your room, the one we shared for the first time last night, and gently set it down on the nightstand. You looked so peaceful lost in your slumber, and reluctantly I had to wake you with a gentle kiss. Your eyes fluttered open and you yawned while making the cutest noise imaginable.  _So adorable..._

"Good morning, dear, I fixed you breakfast," I said confidently. These small acts of love are what won over the hearts of women in the dramas I had watched, so this had to work on you too. You were still groggy and could only muster out a quiet thank you. My heart swelled hearing your voice so early in the morning, it was like music to my ears. Wanting to pamper you like the princess you are, I borrowed another idea from the dramas I had watched.

I asked to feed you.

Your eyes widened a little bit and studied my face. Your reaction was difficult to read. I could not tell if you were elated or confused. There was no response from you, except for a quick nod of your head. _You are simply too sweet, MC,_ I mewed, finding your innocence charming. I reached for the plate and cut up a few small pieces of pancake and jabbed them with my fork, and slowly moved the fork towards your mouth. Your soft, pink lips parted slightly at the approaching food and enveloped the fork in your mouth. The sight was truly something out of my dreams. 

Tentatively you chewed and swallowed, and finally, you spoke words that would fill my heart with pride: "Wow, Jumin. These are really good." Your praise is all I wanted to hear, all I needed in my life. I exhaled deeply and smiled at your kind words, basking in your approval of my breakfast. I continued feeding you and reminding you how much you mean to me, reminding you that you are mine forever. 

After you finished, I started to get ready for work. Perusing the plethora of shirts and suits within my closet, I decided on my usual striped dress shirt and black suit. You, on the other hand, pulled on your usual sweater and skirt. But seeing your underwear was still strewn on the floor, I desperately fought the lewd thoughts that came to mind. I made a mental note to make sure one of my assistants buys you some clothes and underwear so that you will always look gorgeous. As I finished buttoning the collar of my shirt, I thought that you'd watch me as I dressed, showing your longing for my body, but instead you were hunched over your phone. You didn't seem to be typing anything, you were just...observing. 

"MC, which tie do you think I should wear?" I held up a red silken tie and a dark purple cotton tie. I had always fantasized you helping quell my indecisiveness by picking ties for me every morning. You barely looked up from your phone and replied, "Oh, um... I like the red one I-I guess..." You sounded disinterested in the matter but it didn't bother me much, as I too thought fashion was pretty lackluster in terms of excitement. Silence filled the room as I began to loop my tie when I heard the faintest sniffle.  _Is she crying?_

I ran to your side and carefully dropped my hand to your shoulder. Why were you sad? Were you hurt somewhere? I could probably ask one of my bodyguards to fetch you something immediately.

"Are you okay, MC? Is everything alright? Do you want me-" I began. Your soft voice interrupted me, with something I never thought I'd hear, "Jumin, I want to go home."

First, I felt sadness. Were you really this unhappy staying with me? Was it so horrible to be in my penthouse, where I could give you everything you ever dreamed of? Next, I felt fear, fear that you would be hurt returning to Rika's apartment. With the unknown hacker threatening to harm you, I didn't want to take any risks for your safety. Lastly, I felt jealousy. Not towards you, but towards the men who would look at your body with their prying eyes. Men who could take you away from me. All of these emotions swelled within me, tormenting my heart, clouding my judgment. I acted irrationally angry, callously disregarding your emotions.

"No," I responded.

You looked up at me with watery eyes, with your bottom lip puckered a little bit. I turned my head away immediately, I couldn't bear to see your sorrow. But this was for your own good. I fidgeted with my shirt cuffs as I stood up and made my way to the doorway, turning my back towards you as I spoke. 

"MC, you need to learn that this is for your own good," I tried my hardest to give no inkling of emotion in my voice. Slowly, I shut the door behind me and walked away. The last thing I heard was your gut-wrenching sobs-- it was a sound that sent shivers of excitement down my spine.


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LACK OF AN UPDATE!  
> I had school/work stuff come up and I was extremely overwhelmed... I hope this next chapter isn't too crummy. Because of all the stress in my life I'd suffered a bit of writer's block so I'm challenging myself to write this chapter as a way to inspire myself. As always, leave a comment below or give kudos, and thank you for supporting me!

Your survival instincts jolted your eyes open.

You had to get out of here. Noticing Jumin's arm was draped around your waist, you realized escape was not possible at the moment.

Then you'd have to just formulate a plan. You racked your brain for ways to escape. The bodyguards outside the door would surely stop you the second you tried to walk out the door, and Jumin's penthouse was too high for you to consider climbing out the window. If only there was someone who could understand Jumin just as much as you could... That's when it came to you. 

V. Jihyun Kim. Jumin's best friend.

You didn't want to feel humiliated telling someone else, especially another man, that Jumin had essentially trapped you in his apartment. But you missed your independence, and you missed the old Jumin. You knew V was traveling somewhere in Switzerland right now, so he wouldn't be able to help you immediately. In your heart, you knew that as soon as V saw your message begging him for his help, that he would come to set everything straight.

 _Well_ , _I guess until then I'll have to play along in Jumin's sick game,_ you thought to yourself. You'd have to wait until Jumin left for work before you could text V. And, you would have to wait for V to get signal before he could do anything. 

You heard Jumin grunting and felt his limbs stretch next to you. Quickly, you shut your eyes and feigned sleep as best you could. Feeling the weight in the mattress shift next to you, you did your best to keep your breathing slow.

"You look so beautiful like this, MC" Jumin said breathlessly.  _Stop it._

You struggled to keep your heart rate down as he stared at your "sleeping" figure. You could feel his eyes penetrating your skin, down to your core. The heaviness in the spot next to yours vanished, but you could still feel his presence lingering by you.  _Is he staring at me as I sleep? What is he doing?_

The duvet at your feet was pulled up to your chest and gently placed on top of the thin sheets that veiled your nude body. His kindness towards you was everpresent as always, but it befuddled you that he would not let you go home. That itself would be the kindest thing he could do for you. 

The bedroom door closed softly, and you waited for a few seconds before opening your eyes. Clanging noises emanated from the kitchen, and Jumin was nowhere in the suite. Was he... making you breakfast?

You shook your head at the thought, trying not to find these acts of love endearing. The more you let yourself love him, the harder it would be to leave him. You could still hear commotion in the kitchen, and knowing that cooking only lasted so long you decided it was either now or never. Reaching at the nightstand next to you as silently as possible, you grabbed your phone and pulled it to you.

Your shaky hands entered the password to unlock your phone, and you opened the text messaging app. You quickly formulated the most concise, yet desperate, message you could think of.

_V, I am at Jumin's. I am safe, but he won't let me leave. Please help._

You entered his name into the addressee line and clicked SEND. Then, you deleted the text from your message thread and hit the lock button. You slid the phone back onto your nightstand and returned to your position under the sheets and comforter. Just as you had settled in, the bedroom door creaked open. You smelled something sweet wafting towards you, and a gentle kiss was placed on your forehead, inadvertently making you yawn. How could Jumin have so many complex sides to him? How could he be so sweet, yet so cruel?

You sat up in bed and were immediately in awe at the display in front of you. Jumin had cooked you strawberry pancakes, two foods you were quite fond of. Had he remembered all the little details about you? Still awestruck, you hesitated for a moment, before reaching for the silverware. 

Jumin's husky voice interrupted your movement, "May I feed you?"

Utterly confused and slightly horrified, all you could muster was a slight nod. You had to play his game, you had to win Jumin's trust completely so that you could potentially be given more space. He looked too content cutting up your pancakes into tiny, bite-sized pieces. He seemed to be enjoying watching you bite down on the fork and chewing your food. Though you had to admit, the pancakes really were delicious. They were buttery and fluffy, and the strawberries were incredibly juicy. 

"Wow, Jumin. These are really good!" You praised him. His eyes lit up with excitement, and a slight pink blushed tinted his cheeks. He seemed elated that you had complimented his breakfast. You thought his reaction was adorable, too. He always tried to have the facade of the cool, collected businessman, but in reality, he was a huge softie. 

After he finished feeding you, Jumin sauntered over towards his closet and began perusing his options for work attire. Feelings extremely uncomfortable being in the nude around Jumin, you hooked your bra on and wore your baggy sweater. Your panties, on the other hand, had been soiled from last night. Anxiety and regret tinged your brain, as you gingerly pulled your skirt on.  _I guess I'll have to go commando today_... You thought as you grabbed your phone, settling yourself at the foot of the bed. You fiddled with your phone's lock button, pressing it over and over while Jumin dressed himself. You hadn't looked at the screen when you had hurridly messaged V, and now you finally had a chance to look at all the missed notifications from last night.

You had lots of texts from 707 and Yoosung, and even a few from Jaehee. There were 52 texts and 3 missed calls from Zen. 

Your heart ached at the sight of all the notifications, and loneliness washed over you. You missed your friends so much. You couldn't bear to reply to any of them, you didn't want them to know how miserable you were.

"MC, which tie do you think I should wear?" Jumin asked. His question interrupted your thoughts, as he held up a red tie and a purple tie. Although he looked best in purple, you didn't quite care about his question at all.

"Oh, um... I like the red one I-I guess..." you replied. Although you were glad that Jumin asked for your opinion-- which he rarely ever does with anyone else-- the emptiness inside you left you devoid of all emotion. A single tear rolled out from under your eyelash and splattered on the phone screen. You couldn't stifle the sniffle that escaped from your nose. Jumin dashed to your side and gently placed his hand on your back.

"Are you okay, MC? Is everything alright?" he asked. You had tried so hard to bottle up all your feelings and play along in his fantasy. To stick to the plan. "Do you want me-" 

All of a sudden you blurted out "Jumin, I want to go home."

The look on his face was unreadable. Jumin displayed no signs of anger, sadness or even pity. Just a blank stare with his cool, grey eyes. His reply was curt and definite.

"No."

Your heart tore in half, unable to contain all the emotions you were feeling. You loved Jumin so much, but he so selfishly kept you locked up inside his penthouse. You missed your friends and your own bed. You missed being outside and feeling the sun's warmth on your cheeks. You missed the Jumin you fell in love with. You felt your bottom lip begin to quiver, and Jumin abruptly stood up and turned his back to you. 

"MC, you need to learn that this is for your own good," was the last thing he said to you before closing the door behind him. His voice was cold and devoid of any emotion, prompting you to sob uncontrollably. You clenched your cell phone close to your heart and cried until your eyes were dry.

By the time you were able to calm yourself down, it was almost mid-day. You had exhausted yourself from crying so much, and you could barely lift yourself up from the bed. Elizabeth had curled into a ball by the top of your head, her fluffy tail flitting back and forth. You watched her for a long time, studying her relaxed demeanor as she napped next to you. As you lay curled into the fetal position, a gentle knock echoed through the empty penthouse, prompting you to muster the strength to drag yourself out of bed. Hoping it was V coming to take you home, you raced to the door with hope swelling within your heart. 

Desperate to see a familiar face, you tore the door open. As per usual, one bodyguard stood watch outside the penthouse. But instead of seeing the blue-haired man and his cane, all you saw was a pile of neatly-wrapped parcels stacked outside the door. On top of the pile were a single red rose and an envelope. Though your hopes were crushed at the lack of V, you curiously opened the sealed envelope.

_MC,_

_My thoughts are always filled with you. I have purchased the finest garments money can buy, so that you may be more comfortable in your stay here._

_Please make yourself some space in my closet._

_I miss being without you. Please do not cry in my absence._

_I hope you enjoy the strawberries I sent you._

_All my love,_

_J. H._

 

Awkwardly, you brought in the boxes one by one. The bodyguard offered to help, but this small act of self-determination made you feel a bit more comfortable in the large penthouse. Jumin had sent you lovely sundresses, comfortable sweaters, designer jeans and cute shoes. All the garments were your exact size, and the shoes fit like a glove. He even sent a small box of dark chocolate covered strawberries with cat faces drawn in white chocolate. Somewhere deep in your heart, you were happy he had picked things that you loved. He didn't send you anything too fancy, instead, he sent you things that suited your personality perfectly. Though it felt wrong to accept the gifts Jumin had sent you, one tiny spark of happiness ignited in your heart. 

Your finger traced the word  _love_ written in Jumin's neat, slanted penmanship.  _Was this...love? Is this what it's supposed to be like?_ There was a battle within your head, reminding you to not succumb to your feelings for your captor. But all the small acts of affection Jumin had proven towards you muddied your mind. 

For the first time since you came to his apartment, you began to miss Jumin Han.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone!

 

I'm sorry for the unannounced hiatus!!

 

A lot has happened in 2 months...

 

I graduated from University, and my long-time partner took me on a spontaneous cross-country road-trip from Alaska, through Canada, all the way to southern California. Also now that I've graduated, I had begun to look for full-time jobs, which kept me from writing. But now that things have become less hectic, I'm going to begin updating regularly again^^

 

Thank you all for your support

 

<3 Sleeping_daisies


End file.
